Something Stupid
by TCD
Summary: Just something I wrote to wish everyone a happy new year. Find out what happens when Bella is dancing with Edward at a New Year's party and then she goes and spoils it all by saying something stupid like I love you. Rated T. AU. BxE. Fluffy One Shot.


**A/N:** Hi everyone, here's a little 'New Year's Present' from me. I hope you like it :) It's just a silly little fluffy One Shot I got some inspiration for. As the name of the story already suggests, I got my inspiration from the song "Something Stupid" by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman, I heard the song on the radio while I was working and the entire story formed in my head. I was already planning on doing something for New Year's since I just love writing about our favorite characters in the holiday season but I wasn't quite sure what to write exactly until I heard this song… The things driving around a taxi the entire day are good for ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable from Twilight and I don't own the lyrics to the song (wouldn't it be cool if I did? I'm sure I'd have a lot more money than I do at the moment ;):P), this was just written for the fun of it all!**

I also got an idea for a different One Shot from another song I listened to and I'll write and upload that one very soon as well :)

For now find out what happens when Bella goes and spoils it all by saying something stupid like I love you ;) Enjoy! And let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Something Stupid**

The 31st of December; it has never really been my favorite day. To me it meant another year was over and I still hadn't accomplished much. I wasn't in love, or at least not with someone who would ever return my feelings, and I didn't have a job. I was still boring as ever and even though I had finished my high school almost half a year ago, I still wasn't doing anything useful with my life.

I was living with Charlie, my father, in Forks and because I know he isn't great at taking good care of himself I decided to stay home another year before going away to college, in the meantime trying to teach him as much as I can about cooking and cleaning and the likes.

To pass the time I had offered to volunteer at the general hospital of Forks this school year, entertaining the children and making sure they had some distraction from the horrible diseases some of them had. It had seemed like a great idea at the time. But nothing was less true. Not only did it mean being around blood every now and then, something I could not stand and never failed to make me faint every single time, but also I had to work closely with the one guy in the world around whom I never seemed to fail to make a fool of myself. Edward Cullen. I was head over heels for him and he had no idea. His father was a brilliant doctor in the hospital and Edward had volunteered to help at the pediatrics department after high school. As if going to the same high school and sitting next to him at Biology hadn't been hard enough. I couldn't form coherent thoughts when I was around him, let alone have an intelligent conversation with the guy. It wasn't fair. He was gorgeous and smart; he was polite and always kind. Sure he would be nice to me but that didn't mean he returned the feelings I had for him. A guy like that would never go for a girl like me but somehow my heart was not willing to grasp that.

To add insult to injury I wasn't even allowed to stay home and have a relaxed evening on the couch watching reruns of old movies like I had hoped this New Year's. Charlie had planned on spending New Year's with Billy, his best friend, and some of their other friends who lived on the same reservation as Billy. They were apparently going to play cards and drink some beers, just having a good time with the guys. I wasn't invited, and that was fine by me, I was fine on my own. However, Charlie didn't like the idea of me spending New Year's Eve by myself. So he sort of forced me to attend the party the hospital was organizing, using the guilt-card on me.

"Have I ever asked anything of you?" he asked while giving me an innocent smile. He had just told me he thought it would be a good idea for me to go to that stupid party.

"No," I had grumbled tentatively.

"Well, it would really mean a lot to me if you would go to the party, so I don't have to worry about anything happening to you, like attracting fireworks… We both know how accident-prone you are…" he had continued smugly.

"But dad…" I tried.

"Please Bella, it'll be fun," he begged.

"You know how much I hate parties! I take after you remember!" I had accused him.

"I know and I'm sorry Bella. But it would really make me feel better if you went. But if you want I'll cancel on the guys so that I can spend New Year's with you, making sure you're okay," he had added softly.

"Fine I'll go!" I had admitted eventually.

So now I was going to have to go to that stupid party. I didn't mind spending more time with the kids, they were great and for some reason they adored me. I always had a great laugh with them. But the entire Cullen family would be there, including Edward. This was something I wasn't quite willing to face. It was bad enough that he saw me stumble across the hospital corridors every day but my clumsiness at parties was a completely different level of awkwardness. Great! Well, I would just have to find a way to avoid him I guess.

It was five o'clock and I'd just finished dinner when my doorbell rang. I quickly made my way to the door and there was Alice Cullen, coming to pick me up for the party.

"Hi Alice!" I said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit! I was afraid I would have to drag you along and you'd be moping all the way over to the hospital. It's going to be a great night!" she replied cheerfully.

"It's not that I'm excited for the party and you know it," I said as I let my friend in.

"I know, I've missed you too!" she exclaimed before pulling me in for a hug.

Alice had gone away with Jasper for the holidays so I hadn't seen her in two weeks and I had truly missed her. It wasn't nearly as hard talking to Alice as it was talking to her brother.

"Oh!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I just realized I have nothing to wear and I'm not nearly ready with all the dishes and everything! I'm sorry!" I said in horror.

"That's alright, why don't you let me do the dishes, they'll be done before you know it, and I brought you a little something to help you with your other problem," Alice said proudly before handing me a package. "You didn't think I'd go to Paris without actually bringing something back for you now did you? It'll look great on you! Now go change!" she ordered.

I hugged my friend before quickly dashing upstairs to get ready for the party.

I opened the package Alice had handed me and it contained a beautiful dress that looked like it was worth over a thousand dollars.

"Alice!" I yelled downstairs. "How much did you actually spend on me?" I exclaimed in horror.

"Don't whine Bella! Just hurry up," she ordered before I heard her giggle.

I had to say the dress even made me look good. It was a low cut, dark blue cocktail dress, it was very flattering and I felt like I was way overdressed for a party at the hospital.

"I have your shoes right here," Alice said as she came into my room. "Oh! It looks even better on you than I had already thought it would!" she said proudly.

"Thank you Alice, but isn't this way too much for a simple party?" I wondered.

"There's no such thing as a simple party!" she said sternly. "Besides, I'm sure Edward will love this dress on you!" she added with a wink.

"Alice!" I said while blushing ten different shades of red. "How did you know?" I asked in horror.

"Don't worry, I'm the only observant one in my family, it'll be fine," she assured me.

"Alright," I muttered.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair for as much as it was possible and when I came back I saw that Alice had changed as well. She was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress that fitted snugly around her body.

"Paris?" I asked appreciatively.

"Yep," she responded.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thanks!" she said with a huge grin.

We were ready to go after Alice had handed me the matching blue pumps and she had redone my hair so it was to her liking. I had to say I didn't quite look like myself, which was a good thing if you asked me.

"Bella! Bella! You look beautiful!" Kayleigh, one of my favorite patients at the hospital, said before pulling my leg in for a hug. The little three-year-old had been crazy about me since my first day at the hospital, she was very small and luckily not terminally ill, she just had to undergo a couple of surgeries more and she would be completely cured and could do anything a normal, healthy three-year-old girl should be able to do.

"Hi Kayleigh, you look beautiful too!" I greeted the girl by picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are you a princess?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied proudly.

"And where's your prince?" I continued.

"There!" she said as she pointed to Kenny, a seven-year-old boy who was also unfortunately one of the frequent flyers at this hospital.

"Ah, I see," I said with a smile.

"Do you have a prince Bella?" she asked me curiously.

"Yes she does!" Alice interrupted all of a sudden, swiftly avoiding the daggers I was mentally throwing at her with my glare.

"I know who it is!" Kayleigh exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I do too!" Alice said just as enthusiastically.

"It's EDWARD!" Kayleigh and Alice both yelled simultaneously.

Leave it to me to be completely embarrassed by a three-year-old and her all too willing accomplice, who was supposed to be my best friend!

"I heard my name," a velvety voice came from behind us.

"EDWARD!" Kayleigh screamed enthusiastically before throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi little one," Edward said lovingly. "Were you girls gossiping about me?" he raised his eyebrows comically at the little girl clinging to his neck.

"No," she replied innocently, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "We were just telling Bella that you should be her prince," she explained matter-of-factly.

I blushed heavily at the little girl's words and was hoping for once the universe would be with me and open up a whole in the Earth to swallow me.

Of course it didn't, surprise.

"Is that so," he said this time raising his eyebrow at me.

"They're nuts," I muttered weakly.

"Tell me something I don't know," Edward replied with a grin.

That moment the party really started and people were asked to join the DJ on the dance floor. _Time to make _more_ of a fool of myself_. I thought while internally rolling my eyes.

Of course the children wouldn't let me get away with just watching from the sidelines, which would have been too easy. So a bunch of them dragged me on to the dance floor and started jumping up and down somewhat to the music, motioning for me to do the same. Unable to resist the adorable faces of the children I had come to love over the past half a year I started dancing along with them, half jumping and half swaying, trying all the while to look at least a little bit normal but knowing I was failing miserably.

After a few songs most of the children were too tired and returned to their seats. But Kayleigh wasn't one of them. I didn't know where that girl got her energy from but she was still dancing and jumping and goofing around as if she had just woken up.

"Kayleigh, would it be alright if I sit down for a while?" I asked after two more songs of what would have to pass for dancing.

"Fine," she grumbled reluctantly before walking with me towards the chairs.

Of course she chose the Cullen's table to sit down at and I was forced to sit next to Edward. Brilliant planning of that little girl. I gave her an unimpressive glare and she just smiled back at me smugly. She was way too clever for her age!

I tried as hard as I could to keep my attention away from Edward, trying anything not to make a fool of myself in front of him _again_. So I chatted with Alice and Emmett, Edward's bigger brother, whom I adored. And a little with their parents, Carlisle and Esme. I had known all of them for quite a while, since Alice was my best friend and we hung out at her place every now and then. And I saw Carlisle frequently around the hospital. So it wasn't hard to have a good time talking to them. They always made me feel comfortable and somehow they always managed to cheer me up.

I had almost forgotten about Edward, who had kept himself out of the conversation, mostly talking to his other brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie. _Almost_. I could still feel his presence though; it felt as if my entire left side was slightly warmer just because he was sitting on that side. I was now wearing a permanent blush and the heat in my head almost started to feel comfortable. My heart was beating slightly faster than normal and my palms were a little sweaty but other than that it was as if he wasn't even there.

Kayleigh had fallen asleep in my lap peacefully after only a few minutes of sitting down and she seemed very happy. I was afraid to move much because I didn't want to wake her up. Unfortunately for me the moment a slow song was playing she started to stir and turned around to look at me with expectation in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked after she had been staring at me for a few moments as if she was trying to communicate something vital.

"They're playing a slow song!" she said as if that was supposed to make all the sense in the world to me.

"And…?" I pressed, almost certain I didn't really want to know the answer to that.

"And everyone knows a princess should dance with her prince when a slow song is playing!" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes at me.

"Then go dance with Kenny," I said, hoping it would take her mind off of what she had clearly been planning.

She ignored my comment and directed her gaze at Edward this time, who had apparently been watching us intently.

"You have to ask her to dance!" she commanded him.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter even though he was almost all the way to the other side of the dance floor already, swaying to the music with Rosalie. He must have been paying attention to our table.

"Yes ma'am," he said while saluting the little girl.

He rose from his seat and held out his hand to me. I just stared at him in surprise.

"You don't have to dance with me you know," I muttered weakly while my heart was beating in my throat.

"Princess Bella, may I have this dance?" he asked seriously before giving me a little bow and extending his hand towards me.

"Yes you may!" Kayleigh answered for me before jumping off my lap and making her way towards her own unsuspecting prince.

"Bossy little girl," I muttered before giving in. I took Edward's hand and I felt a jolt run through my hand and up my arm, like a spark had fired between us. It was strange and I must have been imagining things; things like that didn't really happen after all.

But I looked at Edward in surprise nonetheless and he seemed to be just as shocked as I was. Maybe he felt it too…

"I'm really not a good dancer!" I said horrified as Edward led me towards the dance floor.

"That's alright, I am," he said smugly.

I was hoping the song had nearly ended, the less time I would spend dancing the better it was for my image and self-respect.

Edward hadn't been lying when he said that he was a good dancer. He put his arms around me and immediately started to guide me through the dance floor, never once stepping on my toes or stumbling. It was like we were both flying. It felt amazing.

The song ended really quickly. _Sure now my wishes would be heard! Now that I didn't want them to come true anymore they did. But if I ask one simple thing like opening up the earth beneath me it's too much… Thanks a lot!_ I thought sarcastically to nobody in particular.

But to my surprise Edward didn't stop dancing and soon the tunes of another slow song filled the room. Edward kept holding me close to him and we kept swaying to the music. I was very tempted to lay my head against his shoulder and after a while I couldn't resist anymore. His scent made my head spin as it surrounded me and before long I couldn't even care what Edward must think of me, whether or not he minded me leaning against him; his scent drowned everything else out. It felt like I was in heaven.

"See? Dancing isn't that hard now is it?" Edward asked halfway through the song.

"Hmm-mm," I muttered in agreement.

"Good," he said softly.

I inhaled his scent once more and the sweetness surrounded me again. _Hmmm._ I thought delighted.

"I love you," I murmured before I even realized what I had said. I didn't mean to say it out loud and I was horrified. But I had said it softly so I still had a little bit of hope that Edward hadn't heard it.

But I was wrong.

Edward suddenly froze in his place and before I could even look up at him and apologize he was gone. I hadn't seen or heard him leave, all I felt was his arms leaving me and when I looked up he wasn't there.

Tears started to fill my eyes; I couldn't believe how stupid I had been! It was bad enough that I _thought_ those words as often as I did. But to actually _say them aloud_. In front of him nonetheless! That might have been the stupidest thing I have ever done. And I have done some stupid things in my life.

I couldn't control the tears that were welling up and I let them roll down my cheeks as I ran towards the exit of the hospital, I couldn't face anyone anymore, not after this! Stupid, stupid Bella! I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

"Bella! Wait up!" I heard Alice yell as she sprinted after me.

"Go away!" I yelled back at her.

I turned my head slightly to see if she was actually listening to me. Big mistake! When I turned my head back to see where I was going I was just in time to see the trash bin in front of me but too late for me to avoid it. So I crashed into it, _hard_. I fell to the floor and just stayed there. Loud sobs escaped my body as I buried my face in my hands.

Two cold arms wrapped around me and hugged me close to the tiny body of my best friend.

"Shh Bella, it'll be alright," Alice tried to comfort me.

"No it won't!" I muttered pathetically in between sobs. "My life is over!" I sighed dramatically.

"It can't be that bad! You two looked so right together when you were dancing," Alice said softly.

"Yes it was amazing, I have never felt as good as when I was dancing with Edward," I said thoughtfully. "Not that he would feel the same, but that's beside the point."

"I'm sure he does!" she said convincingly.

"But then I went and spoiled it all by saying something stupid like I love you," I quoted an old song that ran through my mind the moment I had said the words.

"You said I love you and he ran away?" Alice asked horrified.

"Yes I know it was stupid of me! You don't have to tell me that!" I said defensively.

"I'm not saying it was stupid of you Bella," she said seriously. "I can't believe my brother just ran away while I know he shares your feelings!" she continued, still sounding serious.

"That can't be true," I muttered.

"I'm sure of it! And trust me, I'm hardly ever wrong!" she concluded. "Why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure you'll find him moping in my dad's office," she offered.

"What should I say? I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see anyways," I said feeling lost.

"I'm sure that's not true, please just trust me on this one and go talk to him," she pleaded.

"Fine," I muttered, more to get away from Alice than because I actually wanted to talk to Edward.

But I went to Carlisle's office nonetheless and tentatively knocked on the door.

When I didn't hear a reply I knocked a little louder, deciding that if he wasn't going to answer now that I would leave him alone.

"Come in," I heard his voice.

"Hi," I mumbled tentatively as I carefully stuck my head around the door.

"Bella," he said, sounding a little surprised along with something that sounded a little like he was hurt. At least he didn't sound angry, that was a relief.

"Look Edward," I started determinedly knowing that if I wouldn't say this now I would never have the guts to say it later. "I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said it. That was stupid. I didn't mean it," I lied quickly, anything to save whatever kind of friendship we had had before.

"You didn't mean it?" he asked incredulously.

"Well," I started to mutter but before I could continue I could feel all the blood in my body racing towards my head and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this up anyway. "Actually yeah I did mean it. But I shouldn't have said it nonetheless. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I like working with you a lot and Alice is my best friend so I don't want things between us to be awkward. Can you just forget what I said? Please?" I begged.

"You don't have to apologize," he said softly.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Not at you at least," he answered.

"I don't understand," I muttered weakly.

"You see Bella, I'm not good for you, I shouldn't have let it come this far to begin with, it's not right! You shouldn't have those feelings for me. I'm sorry for being so careless but there is no way we can be together," he said rather harshly.

"Oh, I see," I muttered. "I'm not good enough, I know." I didn't really mean for him to hear that, it was more to myself anyways but it was true nonetheless.

"It's not that Bella," he said softly.

"Save it," I replied sternly. "I'm really sorry Edward," I said once more before turning around and walking out of the office and back to the party. I wasn't going to enjoy it but I at least wanted to let Alice know what had happened.

I was fighting the tears all the way back downstairs to the party. When Alice saw me she pulled me in for a hug.

"I can't believe I was wrong! What did he say?" she exclaimed.

"He said I wasn't good enough for him," I stuttered in between sobs.

"He didn't say that," she said, sounding sure of herself.

"Alright, not literally but that's what it comes down to. He told me I shouldn't have those feelings for him," I explained, a little calmer this time.

"I'm sure he'll come around, just give him some time," she said.

"I'll give him until the new year," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure that'll be enough," Alice said absentmindedly.

"Right," I said while wiping away my last tears. I wouldn't cry anymore. I would just enjoy the party, wasn't that what I was here for after all?

The rest of the evening I spent talking to all the Cullens and I was actually having a good time again. Even though Edward was in my every thought at the moment, it wasn't as painful with his family as a distraction. They still seemed to like me regardless…

It was almost twelve now and all the children were woken up and everyone started the count down together on the dance floor.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…" they all shouted in unison.

_Just a few more seconds for him to change his mind_. I thought.

"Five…"

_I won't cry over him after this. _

"Four…"

_Bye Edward._

"Three…"

"Am I too late?" his velvety voice came from behind me, startling me. I turned around in shock and looked at him incredulously.

"For what?" I asked confused

"Two…"

"Don't you understand?" he asked a little taken aback. I just shook my head.

"One…"

"I love you too Bella," he said.

My heart fluttered and my breathing hitched.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard everyone shout and before I knew it Edward closed the distance between us and crushed his lips to mine. I forgot about everything else around me. It took a while for my mind to register what was happening. _Edward Cullen_ was kissing _me_! But when I realized the truth of those words I started functioning again, I threw my arms around his neck, locking my hands in his hair and holding his cold, smooth face to mine. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

"Happy New Year my sweet Bella," Edward said softly when I had to break free for air.

"Happy New Year Edward," I replied with a grin before crushing my lips to his again. Happy New Year indeed!

**

* * *

A/N**: HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! ( I know I've technically not posted this on the first of January or anything but since you like fanfic I'm sure you can use your imagination and pretend to read this first thing of the new year ;)) May your wishes come true and may your bellies be filled with oliebollen (alright that probably won't be the case for many of you since that's quite a Dutch tradition but they're delicious so if you get the chance to ever taste one of those… you definitely should! They're a lot like doughnuts only better! Trust me ;)) Have a great 2011 filled with fanfic and happiness! :)

Oh and if you have the time: reviews make me very happy! :)

Like I said, I'm currently working on a new One Shot as well and have plenty of ideas (more than are actually good for me at the moment) for other stories. So if you liked this story (and general fluffy happy stories) you should check out my other stories as well. If you want to know when my other stories are out, just add me to your Author Alerts ;)

Until Next Time!  
Xxx  
Thari


End file.
